<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Feelings by Olexriia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410957">True Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olexriia/pseuds/Olexriia'>Olexriia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), The Last Kids on Earth Series - Max Brallier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olexriia/pseuds/Olexriia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its been 2 weeks after the radio incident and everyone has been kinda down on it lately. especially June. she doesn't want to admit it but jack knows for a fact she’s disappointed in the fact that the radio basically told her nothing about her parents. so he tries every way to comfort her, no matter what. because their friends... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic (well not really but first one being posted) so please bare wITH ME-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s pov <br/>its been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since we heard of that radio, 2 weeks since we’ve seen rezzoch and her wreches. And we the gang and i havent really done anything. i guess we are kinda... bummed out. i dont blame them of course, we did just fight a whole evil force from another dimension that wants to rule over earth after all. Quint has been spending his time doing his tasks in his OWN time. (i learned my lesson after that zombie incident) Dirk is fixing his garden for the... 25th time? rover keeps running over it. and June... well i dont really know. she said she was fine after hearing from the radio, but she’s been.. quiet. i get it. She was so dependent that the radio would say something, a clue, that her parents were alive and well. but all we got was to stay exactly where we were. i’ve been trying to cheer her up with flowers or snacks i find but she just thanks me, gives me a soft, almost lazy like smile and leaves. being alone for so long, i dont really know how to comfort someone.. let alone your crush. i hate seeing her this way. i just want her to be happy you know..? am i doing something wrong? she was going to LEAVE all of us without a thought. oh boy, what am i going to do? </p><p>June’s pov <br/>its been 2 weeks huh? time flys in the apocalypse i guess. i havent seen my parents in so long. i keep having dreams about them, about them looking for me when i was right in front of them. others my parents were- dead. i wince in that thought. fighting back tears. i try not to show it in front of my friends but at this point its so obvious i isolat myself. i cant tell if they seem to care since everyone’s been down lately, except for jack. man is he trying too hard to bring joy. i smile softly and even giggled at the fact jack has been so.. positive.  he brings me snacks, flowers, and everyday objects to “cheer” me up. its sweet of him. kind of annoying, but overall sweet. its nice to know someone is looking out for me you know? i look out of the window to keep my thoughts at bay and realized its really dark. its also been really quiet so im guessing everyones asleep. i move to turn off the camp light in my room and try to sleep with all my thoughts and worries roaming around my head. </p><p> </p><p>Jack’s pov: <br/>i look from the balcony from the treehouse. the sky is full of stars. the moon is gleaming its light over this madness.  i inhaled deeply trying to get myself together. its been hard you know? my friends are drifting apart, and soon they will all leave me. one by one. just like my parents did. just like my foster families and- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of disant sobbing. i go back inside and follow the sounds. “June’s room..” i mutter under my breath. i hesitantly opened the door and see June wrapped around her jacket, looking from the window. “June..?” i said almost whispering. she takes a sudden short gasp in shock and quickly wipes her tears. she looks back at me and i slowly walk towards her and sit down on the floor next to her. she had her knees on her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. we sit in silence for a short while. i look around the room to avoid any contact in case it made her uncomfortable. suddenly she says “it was a nightmare” i quickly look at her and exhale loudly “do you..want to talk about it?” she shakes her head. “i’d rather not.. at least not right now.” i nod understandably and look back at the floor and stare at my feet. well cLEARY i dont know how to manage these kinds of things. “sorry if i woke you up, i know i can be irritating sometimes” June apologizes. “no no.. its fine. i was awake anyway. and your not irritating at all! you are an amazing person and an amazing friend. me and the rest are happy that your part of the group so dont you ever think that your annoying, besides thats my job.” i smiled smugly even thou i kinda just trash talked myself. June giggles at that last statement and looks at me in a soft gaze. </p><p>June’s pov: <br/>hearing that from jack was.. i dont know how to explain it. people used to tell me all that kind of stuff and i would just get a little flustered and move on. but this time.. its different. my heart skips a beat. my breath goes unsteady. i can feel my face flush. thank goodness its dark.. i look at him in a soft gaze. i can see his goofy smile and dorky face. i finally got the courage to finally say something. “ thanks.. jack. i really mean it, but to be honest, i find it hard to believe that kind of stuff about me. everyone tells me the same thing and dont get me wrong, i appreciate their support. but im.. afraid they lie. my whole life i’ve only been told lies and pretends. because i know how strict and stubborn i can be. i can lose control and let my anger out on people. people say its “determination” or close minded but i just feel like an abusive person around everyone... and i really do miss my parents, but im scared that if i face them, they’ll think different because of what i become. im not the soft little girl they say i am and i..” i couldnt even finish the last sentence. i gaze on the wooden floor for a hot minute and hear jack’s voice “june..i-“i realized what i just said. i stand up quickly looking down at jack and rant “MEANIACCEPTCOMPLIMENTSANDALLANDIMSORRYFORTHROWINGTHATALLONYOUINFACTFORGETEVERYTHINGIJUSTSAIDRARARARARARA-“</p><p>jacks pov: <br/>i never knew she felt like this... i always thought she was a ruthless, strong, determined tomboy but also a happy and carefree girl. i guess i gotta stop my assumptions. “june i..” i managed to spit out while trying to find the words. and she sat her head up and scrambled a bunch of words and i look at her in confusion and worriedly. “june...” she keeps on rambling “June.” i say louder and sterner. i breathe deeply as she keeps on ranting and walking back and forth across the room. i stand up and grab her by the shoulders and as stern as possible i call her name “jUNE-“ she stops and looks into my eyes. i can see the fear and embarrassment through her eyes. i sigh and keep talking “june, look at me. no matter how much you yell at me, dirk, and quint, no matter how strict u are, no matter how many orders or scary unsettling threats you make. nothing, and june i mean it. nothing is going to drift us away from you. nothing is going to find a reason to hate you. and weather your going to believe it or not its the truth. your an awesomely amazing person. a strong independent girl who doesnt count on anyone or anything to do your dirty work and survive. and dont worry about what your parents think of you, i know they love you a lot and you love them too. all their going to see is an extraordinary woman who carried this whole apocalyptic gang” i loosen my grip on her shoulders for a bit but do not let go. i continue saying “ and.. its the reason why i like you so much..” </p><p>no ones pov: <br/>june’s eyes wide as jack reveals his feelings for her. a million thoughts go through her head. thinking about what she should say or do. jack slowly lets go of her shoulders and steps back a little. giving her some space to process everything. he bites his bottom lip thinking what she is going to say. he knew she didn’t like him so why tell her now? he thought. why give her more problems and guilt. his thoughts are interrupted when his hands were being held. he looks at the his hands being intertwined by june’s. he looks up and see’s june’s face. her eyes starting to tear up and bit. she wipes them with her other hand and smiles.  her soft and graceful gaze lands on the boy’s dark navy eyes. jack watches as her eyes start darting towards his lips. and moves closer. the space between them closes as her soft lips lands on his. it didn’t last very long. it was just a little peck. then she manages to say “jack, i like you too” in a silvery voice. jack’s lips turn into a loving smile and lets out a short, childish goofy laugh. june stares but laughs with him. they rest their foreheads on eachothers. savoring this moment between them. with the moonlight shining from the room’s window. the crickets chirping outside. dirk’s snores. and suddenly, both of them, feel A LOT better than before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>